


How France finds out

by Send_Help1945



Series: Russantica [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oneshot Series, Overprotective older brothers Italy and Romano, Please have mercy, Rated Teen because I'm paranoid, The BTT plotting, The Italys are Antarctica's brothers, The oneshots are all unrelated unless said otherwise, We used Google Translate dont kill us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_Help1945/pseuds/Send_Help1945
Summary: The BTT plotting,Antarctica being a smol bean,The Italys being overprotective,And Russia getting many death threats





	How France finds out

It all started with Prussia suggesting that all of the nations went out for drinks. Antarctica was dragged along by Italy because he can't drive. (well he can but we don't talk about that everyonewouldendupdead) Since she doesn’t drink and Romano would get drunk off his ass, she was the only available driver for her brothers. 

 

She begrudgingly agreed to go, mainly because she didn’t want anyone dying. Antarctica was currently sitting at a booth next to Russia, across from France, Prussia, and Spain. 

 

She was drinking water, Russia had vodka, even though it had no effect on him. Across from the duo Prussia was drinking beer, Spain with whiskey (IDK why, just why not) and France had “wine”. The two colder nations shared a glance and decided that they might be able to hold hands under the table without anyone being able to tell after the nation of love had a few more drinks. Maybe he would even be able to drape an arm around her shoulders after another hour or so. 

 

Prussia had wiggled his way out of being squished between France and the wall and had started moving over towards the quieter north American brother. There was a muffled “Hey Birdie” from the general direction and it was quiet once more, sans the rambling of the louder, younger brother talking to England.

 

France had ordered another few glasses of wine so Russia grabbed Antarctica’s hand from under the table. A perfectly sober France saw a slight smile grace her lips as her hand was grabbed. The country of love gave a slight chuckle and got up, moving towards the other group of nations. 

 

France took a seat across from Spain and Prussia; Spain was messing with a very agitated Romano’s hair and Prussia was asleep on Canada’s shoulder.

 

France leaned over and clapped right next to Prussia’s ear. He didn’t move an inch. Canada looked down towards Prussia and rolled his eyes. He leaned down towards the albino ex-nation's ear and whispered something and Prussia immediately sat up. Canada laughed and kissed the others cheek before leaning up against the wall and propping his leg up, facing the three.

 

Romano tried to get up and leave, seemingly done with dealing with Spain, but France stopped him. “This involves you as well.”

 

“Why does it involve me bastard?”

 

“Brother of the bride. I think your sister and our Russian friend over there might have a relationship.” There was a gasp from the sober Italian brother that was walking by beside Germany, and curse from the not-so-sober one. Romano was held back by his arms and pulled towards the Spaniard holding him back. 

 

Meanwhile, the friendlier half-nation was moving towards his sister and Russia. They were chatting like normal, and he was still holding her hand; the only difference was they were now facing each other, her other hand in her lap, sitting criss cross on the bench. 

 

“Russia could I talk to you for a moment?” An interesting word choice for her older brother, but it seemed normal enough

 

Russia got up and followed Italy, kissing Antarctica’s knuckles before he left, bringing a noise of rage from the  _ oldest brother _ , still across the room.

 

“ Да, what do you need?”

 

In a move  **completely** like an overprotective older brother, Italy grabbed the collar of Russia’s jacket; his normally playful aura darker than any of the nations have  _ ever _ witnessed from ANY nation, darker than Russia himself. The middle sibling took in a breath, looking up at the taller nation, “If you hurt my little sister,” Italy started, voice dark and threatening “I’ll kill you in your sleep,” and then let go, smiling, and waltzed off towards Germany.

 

Russia was on his way back to Antarctica when he was stopped, again, by a hand on his shoulder from the oldest sibling.

 

“I may be a better shot, but Feli will kill you slower. Break her heart, we’ll break you.” Romano then promptly passed out, only to be caught by Spain. 

 

$$$$$$$$$TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY AMERICA’S CRIPPLING DEBT$$$$$$$$$

 

After a few more hours of some nations drinking, some passing out, and many asking France questions on how he knew, (they found out he hadn’t had any alcohol that evening, he was ordering grape juice the whole time.) they decided they should all probably go home. 

 

Antarctica was taking her brothers home, Spain decided to tag along. America was taking England back to his house, Canada said he would drop Prussia off, and all the other nations were relatively sober. 

 

Before the sibling trio left Russia pulled Antarctica into an hug “Get home safe моя любовь(my love).” 

 

“да, я буду (yes, I will),” she replied with a small smile. When they pulled away from the hug Antarctica went up on her tiptoes and pulled him down to give him a quick kiss.

 

Only at this point did the Italy brothers realise how much they really cared for each other. Even Romano in his drunken stupor noticed that fact. Their sister was truly happy. 

 

There was a whispered “я люблю тебя (I love you)” from the Russian nation, and even Belarus smiled a bit at that.

 

“я тоже тебя люблю (I love you too)” she returned the whisper then turned away, walking towards her brothers. As they left the building the smile never left her face.


End file.
